Comment tout a commencé
by Cerlufy-le-chat-en-furie
Summary: Lisanna se réveille dans un lit étranger sans souvenir de la veille si ce n'est un concours de boisson. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer durant la soirée pour qu'elle atterrisse dans ce lit?


**Note de l'auteur :** Me voici de retour avec une autre fanfiction sur le Bixlow x Lisanna bien qu'il y ait d'autres petits couples qui me tiennent à cœur dans cette fanfic'. Merci d'être venu la lire et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Comment tout a commencé

« Bon, on voulait vous prévenir, Fried et moi sortons ensembles, annonça Mirajane en souriant à la guilde. »

S'ensuivirent les chaudes félicitations de certains membres de la guilde, des 'je le savais !' d'autres et enfin les pleurs de Macao et Wakaba sur la perte de la serveuse. Cependant, les membres de la guilde furent interrompus par Cana qui cria :

« Une mise en couple ? C'est bon pour une petite fête, non ? »

Aussitôt, tous les autres préparèrent ce dont ils auraient besoin pour une petite fête Fairy Tailienne (admirez, je vous prie, le magnifique oxymore…). Très vite, la guilde fut emplie de cris de joie. Seule une mage n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser et buvait seule dans son coin, un nuage digne de Juvia au-dessus de sa tête : Lisanna.

Ne croyez pas qu'elle était malheureuse que sa sœur eût trouvé chaussure à son pied, au contraire ! Cependant, cette petite fête lui rappelait brutalement qu'elle était célibataire et que bien des couples s'étaient formés dans la guilde. Mais bon sang, même Gajeel, le désagréable de service, et Natsu, le mec le plus dense que la Terre n'eût jamais porté, s'étaient trouvé des copines ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas ?

Pendant qu'elle déprimait dans son coin, Bixlow, le dernier célibataire des Raijinshûus, Ever Green et Elfmann ayant disparu au cours de la soirée, était venu s'asseoir à coté d'elle.

« Hey, Lisanna, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici toute seule ? Tu ne vas pas t'amuser ? »

Tiens, ça c'était bizarre : Bixlow qui s'inquiétait pour elle, et en plus qui ne tirait pas la langue… Rectification : Bixlow qui s'inquiétait pour elle très étrange… Soudain, Lisanna eut une idée de génie…

« Bixlow, on fait un concours de boisson ?

-Hein ?

-Tu sais, un concours durant lequel celui qui boit le plus gagne, répondit-elle.

-C'est bon, je sais ce que c'est un concours de boisson, mais pourquoi je le ferais ?

-S'il-te-plaîîîîîîîîît, supplia la mage. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux pendant une semaine si tu gagnes !

-Ok, soupira-t-il. (Dois-je préciser que Lisanna avait fait sa technique secrète des yeux brillants du Chat Potté ?)

-Je vais chercher les boissons ! »

Tout d'un coup, Lisanna avait retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur : elle pourrait noyer son chagrin de célibataire dans l'alcool et en plus s'amuser grâce à son idée de concours. Elle faisait d'une pierre deux coups, en fait. Peu de temps après, Lisanna revint à la table où l'attendait Bixlow avec plusieurs bouteilles de Whiskey, Vodka et Gin et deux verres. Aussitôt commença leur duel…

**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**

_Oh mon Dieu, ma tête, qu'est-ce que j'ai mal… Ah, bon lit tout moelleux, je vais rester couchée encore un peu. Euh… pourquoi il y a un poids sur mon ventre ? Et je suis où là, c'est pas mon lit !_

Lisanna ouvrit alors subitement les yeux et observa les alentours. Elle était dans une chambre qui n'était visiblement pas la sienne, avec cinq poupées tikis sur le sol… attendez, des poupées tikis ?!

'_Oh non, _pensa-t-elle. _Ne me dites pas que je suis là où je crois que je suis… Je ne suis pas dans la chambre de Bixlow, pas vrai ?_'

C'est alors que Lisanna remarqua que le poids sur son ventre était en réalité un bras finement musclé. Remontant son regard jusqu'à la figure du propriétaire dudit bras, la mage se rendit compte qu'il appartenait au seul membre des Raijinshûus encore célibataire : Bixlow. Elle remarqua aussi qu'elle était nue dans son lit…

La jeune mage aux cheveux blancs fit alors la seule chose qui semblait convenir à la situation : elle ramassa ses affaires éparpillées aux quatre coins de la chambre, s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et prit la fuite, le tout avec une discrétion dépassant celle d'un ninja, pour ne pas réveiller l'autre occupant du lit.

Durant le trajet de la mage jusqu'à sa maison, des souvenirs de la nuit précédente lui revinrent…

_« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, pourquoi les deux personnes les moins capables d'avoir une relation sont capables d'en avoir une alors que je ne peux pas, demanda une Lisanna totalement bourrée à un Bixlow pas tellement plus frais. »_

_Sa question n'obtint pas de réponse de la part de son vis-à-vis mais la mage n'en tint pas rigueur et continua à se plaindre de sa vie amoureuse inexistante._

_Entre temps, Bixlow était revenu avec de nouvelles bouteilles d'alcool, les cadavres des autres jonchant la table._

Lisanna, lors du retour de cette bribe de souvenirs, rougit, se rendant compte qu'elle avait fait endurer à Bixlow au moins une heure de jérémiades sur le fait qu'elle fût célibataire sans qu'il n'eût rien demandé.

Arrivée sur le pas de sa porte, une nouvelle vague de souvenirs assaillit l'esprit de la jeune mage aux cheveux blancs.

_Ils étaient dans l'appartement de Bixlow. Comment ils y étaient arrivés, Lisanna ne savait pas, le trajet s'était passé de son côté dans une confusion totale. Le mage aux cheveux bleus prit ensuite possession de ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant et un peu désordonné à cause des quantités d'alcool qu'ils avaient ingurgitées._

_Bixlow la plaqua contre le mur et se colla à elle, l'empêchant de fuir si l'idée lui passait par la tête et prenant le contrôle du baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Lisanna en profita pour lui sauter dessus et serrer ses jambes autour des hanches du mage, le laissant les conduire jusqu'à la chambre sans rompre leur étreinte. Il la jeta ensuite sur son lit et commença à attaquer son cou par ses baisers et parcourir son corps de caresses. De son côté, Lisanna tentait de toucher toutes les parties du corps de Bixlow en même temps, ce qui lui était impossible. Ses mains caressaient donc le corps du mage aux cheveux bleus sans réussir à s'arrêter sur un point défini. Enfin, elles décidèrent de se poser sur le torse de son vis-à-vis._

_Pendant ce temps, son T-shirt s'était retrouvé jeté dans un coin de la pièce sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive, et son short était à moitié défait. Ne comptant pas être la seule à moitié dévêtue, Lisanna essaya d'enlever le T-shirt du Raijinshûu et réussit, au bout d'une minute de bataille féroce avec le bout de tissu et son propriétaire, qui ne voulaient pas tellement se séparer l'un de l'autre. Et aussi parce que le mage voulait s'amuser un peu avec elle… _

_Enfin, plus aucune couche de tissu ne séparait les deux mages. Bixlow se pencha sur elle et…_

A ce moment-là, Lisanna s'évanouit sur le pas de sa porte, rouge de la tête aux pieds et son nez laissant s'échapper des flots de sang ininterrompus. Elle ne fut sauvée d'une mort certaine par hémorragie externe que parce que sa sœur sortait au même moment de la maison.

Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla, elle était dans son lit et son frère et sa sœur l'observaient, inquiets. Ils lui posèrent, bien sûr, des questions sur ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit pour qu'elle ne rentre pas ni ne les prévienne et aussi pour qu'elle s'évanouisse devant la porte d'entrée. Connaissant le caractère protecteur de son frère et la nature d'entremetteuse de sa sœur, la plus jeune des Strauss jugea préférable de se taire sur ses activités nocturnes.

Plus tard dans la journée, Mirajane poussa sa sœur à se rendre à la guilde même si cette dernière n'en avait aucune envie. Arrivées à la guilde, Lisanna aida sa sœur à ranger la guilde et à servir les membres qui n'étaient pas allongés par terre tels des cadavres. Alors qu'elle faisait une ronde autour du hall de la guilde pour voir si quelqu'un avait besoin de ses services, la seule personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir entra dans la guilde, ses poupées tikis voletant maladroitement autour de lui. La remarquant, Bixlow se dirigea vers elle mais la mage aux cheveux blancs prit une nouvelle fois la fuite, allant se cacher dans le placard à balais de la guilde.

En le voyant éveillé, tous les souvenirs de la nuit lui étaient revenus d'un coup et elle avait viré d'une teinte 'tomate ayant trop mûri au soleil' en mois de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Mirajane n'avait rien raté de la scène et son esprit d'entremetteuse fit rapidement le lien entre l'absence de sa sœur durant la nuit et sa fuite devant le mage aux cheveux bleus. Ce qui lui manquait étaient les détails mais elle était sûre qu'elle arriverait à les soutirer à sa petite sœur très bientôt. Pour l'instant, elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien deviné pour lui laisser un peu de temps.

Lisanna était, quant à elle, en train de se morfondre dans le placard à balais sur l'immense bêtise que fut l'idée de vouloir faire un concours de boisson avec un garçon. Elle ne ressortit que lorsqu'elle fut sûre qui n'était plus dans la guilde et qu'elle ne pourrait pas le rencontrer par inadvertance. Elle sortit donc quand la guilde fut totalement vide.

Les jours de la jeune mage aux cheveux blancs se répétèrent ainsi durant une semaine, arrivée à la guilde, fuite devant Bixlow et refuge dans le placard à balais, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier parte en mission avec ses équipiers. Il avait cependant cherché à lui parler plus d'une fois mais elle fuyait à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait.

Lors du départ des Raijinshûus, Mirajane estima qu'elle avait laissé assez de temps à sa petite sœur et la coinça dans un coin de la guilde pour l'interroger. Elle la fit asseoir à une table et Levy et Lucy les rejoignirent pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

« Bon, Lisanna, ça fait une semaine que tu évites Bixlow : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, demanda Mirajane.

-I-il ne s'est rien passé, bégaya Lisanna (erreur fatale !)

-Allez, tu peux nous le dire, l'encouragea Lucy.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on ne le racontera à personne, ajouta Levy. »

Lisanna craqua alors et leur raconta ses souvenirs de la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble, devenant de plus en plus rouge au fil de son récit. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, il y eut un instant de flottement tandis que les filles absorbaient toutes ces nouvelles données, puis Lucy posa _la_ question :

« Mais, qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? »

Alors, Lisanna réussit à mettre un nom sur les émotions qui l'accablaient depuis maintenant une semaine et la forçaient à fuir devant Bixlow : elle l'aimait, véritablement. Plus qu'elle ne le pensait, plus que Natsu, son amour d'enfance. Et elle avait peur que pour le mage, ce ne fût que l'affaire d'une nuit un peu trop alcoolisée et une femme parmi tant d'autres. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait peur de l'affronter.

« Mmhnnmhn…

-Tu peux répéter plus fort, Lisanna, on n'a pas compris, lui demanda gentiment sa sœur.

-J-je l'aime, répéta-t-elle d'une toute petite voix mais tout de même un peu plus fort.

-Oooh, comprirent les trois filles, des cœurs dans les yeux.

-Et, tu comptes le lui avouer dans combien de temps, demanda Lucy.

-Je ne sais pas, et si je n'étais qu'une fille parmi d'autres pour lui, ou si c'était l'affaire d'une nuit, je ne crois pas que je m'en remettrais.

-Tu sais, contre-attaqua Levy, je ne savais pas non plus où je me plaçais dans l'estime de Gajeel, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments et on n'est pas sorti de son appartement durant deux jours…

-Et moi, ajouta Lucy, j'ai réussi à faire comprendre le concept de petite-amie au mec le plus dense que la Terre n'ait jamais porté. Il m'a fallu du temps et de la patience mais j'ai réussi.

-Et puis dis-toi que s'il ne répond pas à tes sentiments, c'est qu'il n'était pas fait pour toi, renchérit Mirajane.

-Mais je lui ai tout de même donné ma virginité…

-HEIN ?! JE VAIS LUI PETER SA GUEULE, cria Mirajane, son aura de Satan Soul visible pour tous.

-Non, Mira, calme-toi, supplièrent les deux autres. Tu ne pourras venger Lisanna que s'il lui brise le cœur, sinon, _tu_ vas briser le cœur de ta sœur ! »

Le cri de Mirajane avait attiré l'attention des membres de la guilde présents mais, après un signe de la main des filles, reprirent leurs activités.

Après une réunion d'urgence, les filles décidèrent que lorsque les Raijinshûus reviendraient, elles feraient diversion pour garder Fried et Ever Green loin de Bixlow pour que Lisanna pût lui parler en paix.

Il leur fallut attendre encore une semaine pour que les Raijinshûus reviennent de leur mission. Mirajane réussit très facilement à éloigner Fried de son coéquipier, l'emmenant dans un recoin sombre de la guilde pour on ne sait quelles actions, cependant Ever Green posa un peu plus de problèmes : ce ne fut qu'après avoir vu Elfmann qu'elle s'éloigna du mage aux cheveux bleus.

Enfin, Bixlow était seul et Lisanna, rassemblant tout son courage, se dirigea vers lui.

« Bixlow, il faut qu'on parle.

-Je t'écoute.

-Autre part, dans un endroit où on sera seul. »

Alors Bixlow la suivit à l'extérieur de la guilde, son éternel sourire de psychopathe sur son visage et ses poupées gravitant autour de lui. Il fallut à Lisanna tout le courage qu'elle avait rassemblé pour qu'elle ne coure pas se cacher dans son nouvel ami, le placard à balais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire, demanda le mage.

-V-voilà, ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux semaines, commença-t-elle, butant sur les mots. C'était quoi pour toi ?

-Euuuh ?

-C'était, c'était, répéta Peppe.

-Quoi, continuèrent Poppo et Puppu.

-Pour toi, pour toi, finirent Pippi et Pappa.

-Voilà, continua Lisanna. C'était quoi pour toi : l'affaire d'une nuit, une erreur, la plus belle expérience de ta vie, c'était QUOI ?!

-... »

Suite au silence du mage lui faisant face, Lisanna décida de prendre les devants : elle lui avoua ses sentiments et, son courage toujours présent et l'aidant, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa (elle a réussi à atteindre sa bouche, oui, oui, oui). Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rompre le baiser et à fuir, son courage l'ayant de nouveau désertée, Bixlow y répondit, d'abord d'une façon hésitante mais très vite beaucoup plus passionnément.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le besoin d'air se faisant sentir, Bixlow articula enfin les mots que Lisanna rêvait d'entendre :

« Je t'aime aussi. Et pour répondre à ta question précédente, c'était la plus belle expérience de ma vie. »

Lisanna sauta une nouvelle fois au cou du mage, et un cri fit entendre de derrière un arbre :

« -YAY !

-Mirajane, chuuuut, tu va nous faire repérer, chuchotèrent alors Levy, Lucy, Erza, Cana et Ever Green.

-Trop tard, les informa Bixlow. »

Les filles sortirent donc de leur cachette et retournèrent dans la guilde annoncer la nouvelle aux autres membres de Fairy Tail. Les cris des membres furent entendus jusqu'à l'autre bout de la ville, le seul assez intelligible étant « HEIN ! »

Cependant, l'idée de Cana fut très vite acceptée : une nouvelle fête pour célébrer une nouvelle mise en couple.

Durant la fête, Elfmann s'approcha de Bixlow :

« Un homme ne brise pas le cœur d'une femme, sinon ce n'est pas un homme et je lui pèterai la gueule.

-T'en fais pas pour ça, Elfmann, intervint Erza. S'il lui brise le cœur, je me ferai un plaisir de lui apprendre la courtoisie…

-A votre avis, ils ressembleront à quoi leurs enfants, demanda Cana. »

A sa question, Mirajane se recroquevilla dans un coin et commença à pleurer, gémissant parfois « des bébés avec un sourire de psychopathe et une langue qui sort tout le temps… Ouiiiin !»

Cette soirée aussi l'alcool coula à flots mais lorsque Lisanna se réveilla dans le lit de son petit-ami, elle ne prit pas la fuite mais profita plutôt de la chaleur que le mage dispensait.

FIN

Alors, une 'tite review ? S'il-vous-plaîîîîîît (super technique des yeux brillants du Chat Potté).


End file.
